CN Soccer League
Chelsea FC the best english team and properly the best team in the world. Chelsea FC have the best english players in the world and hope to have the title wrapped up soon and look foward to the cup final stadium: stamford bridge-42,500 rivals:manchester,glasow celtic,candar fire Miropolis FC The oldest team in Amiri, celebrating its 1000th birthday! The strongest team in the region, and has players from all over the world. The most expensive player is Fathi Hakan, No. 22. (MF), bought for $34,000,000. Rivals include, Miro United FC, Azouz Wanderers FC, Vestutae Victors FC, Osmaan City FC. Homeground: The Hill Glasgow Celtic Hail Hail the Celts are here! Team owner Prodigal_Chieftain expects only the best from his bhoys!!! Home Park: Celtic Park, Glasgow Tortuga Seadogs CF Ana les Villes Club Du Football Ana les Villes is a team based out of the Capital City of the French Republic. With all-star French Forwards, the team is known for scoring and rough play. Manchester United The Bear Villiage FC Grizzlie FC Grizzlie is a soccer team based out of the capitol city of The Bear Republic, The Bear Village. FC Grizzlie is in a very tough division, with Manchester and Chelsea FC. The Bear Republic is known for raising very tough nutters with arguably the strongest team in the CN Soccer League. The team averages one red card per game. FC Grizzlie plays in Bearington Park, a 73,000 seat behemoth of a field located in Bearington, a suburb of The Bear Village. Also located in the Bearington Athletic Complex is the Grizzlie Dome and Grizzlie Park, home to basketball and baseball respectively. FC Grizzlie has not established a rival as of yet, as there are too many competitors, and the year is too early. Knowing FC Grizzlie, they will find someone to hate. Jimmington Athletic Jimmington Athletic are based in the capital city of the collection of islands known as Jimmin. The team are more famously known for their agility and their famous counter-attack, being able to implement it even in the toughest of situations. Athletic play in the 'Signe Arena', named after the club's orignal president. It seats 58,000 and comes equiped with under-soil heating. It has also recieved the award for the 'Cleanest Public Toilets' for 6 years in a row. Athletic are currently in the tough 'Copa Division'. Rayal Maaris Candar Fire The Candar Fire are one of the best offensive teams in the league if not the best. Their offensive strategy is incredible as they strike high scores on a daily basis. The fire are situated in Candar City, Candar Province, the Skyian Provinces and the entire country is filled with pride for their team, many of them wearing Candar Fire shirts at every opportunity. Stadium:''Autarchial Football Stadium ''Rival: CF Ana Les Villes New Atlantis Yankees The Persian Empire Hunters Dantooine Jedi Knights The Dantooine Jedi Knights of the Jedi Revan are a new arrival to the world of soccer. With the rising interest of soccer in the country, a national team was made. The people are very proud of their team as they have been surprised at how well the team has been doing. Fans show their support by buying lightsaber and waving them during the match. However, this has produced some controversy as several other teams fans have died after insulting the Knights. The Knights fans then killed the other fans with their lightsaber. The government is now replacing the real lightsabers with ones that look real but cannot kill or harm others. Stadium: Yoda Stadium Rivals: Cartesian Nationals Jedi Logo http://i7.photobucket.com/albums/y273/redsox_16/CBN/SWV33254JediLogoWings.jpg FC Polaris FC Polaris are the club team of Edland's largest and capital city. Given Edland's position north of the Arctic Circle, Polaris are notable in that they often have to hold practice indoors, in the Ice House, a geothermal-powered practice facility. Emerchian Mariners The Mariners are Emerchia's national men's soccer team, and their home stadium is the Stadium Emerchia, located in the Emerchian capital, Emerchiapolis. Like all of Emerchia's national sports teams, the Mariners are owned by the Crown-Prince, and financed by the Emerchian government. Crystal Palace Crystal Palace are the druid nations premier domestic team, based in the capital city of oxford, the selhurst park stadium is unrivaled in the excellence of its facilities in the league, both being coverd, and having undersoil heating. All seats possess a clear unobstructed view of the luxurious green pitch which some say is tended only by the most experienced of the druids herb lore specialists. Keen rivals with the glasgow destines; packed houses are always present for a rival fixture dating back to before anyone can remember. Glasgow Destinies The Glasow Destinies are the official national soccer team for the Scot Empire. They are based in Glasgow, Scotland, the capitol of the Scots Empire. They are widely regarded as one of best defensive teams in the world. However, their offense is incredibly inconsistant which makes them a team that will have of spurts of dominance that are surely followed by an inability to win. Within a single season they will go from the bottom of their division to the top, but then to the bottom again. Rival: Crystal Palace Stadium: Royal Lion Stadium Cartesian National The Extropian Borganisms Free Agents Aaron Lennon-19-M/AM/ST Centre, Right Ryan Bullard-18-M/AM Centre Freddy Adu-17-M/AM/ST Left, Centre, Right James Milner-20-M Left, Centre, Right Godwin Antwi-18-D Centre Hamzi Ismali-18 D Left Igor Akinfeev-20-GK Scott McLaughlin-22- D/DM Left, Centre, Right Leagues Table {| border=1 align=left cellpadding=4 cellspacing=0 width=340 style="margin: 0 0 1em 1em; background: #ffffff; border: 1px #aaaaaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%;" |+ align="center" colspan="4"|'League Standings' | align="center" colspan="4"| Cybernations Soccer League |- |'Secrea Division' || Wins || Draws || Losses || GF || GA || PTs || PB || GD || |- |Glasgow Celtic || 14 || 3 || 9 || 92 || 68 || 45 || - || +24 |- |The Bear Villiage FC Grizzlies || 14 || 1 || 11 || 91 || 81 || 43 || 2 || +10 |- |Manchester United || 12 || 2 || 12 || 96 || 92 || 38 || 7 || +4 |- |Miropolis FC || 89 || 15 || 0 || 234 || 56 || 197 || 2 || +23 |- |Chelsea FC || 9 || 4 || 13 || 77 || 94 || 31 || 14 || -17 |- |Tortuga Seadogs || 7 || 2 || 17 || 70 || 97 || 23 || 22 || -29 |- |'Toler Division' || Wins || Draws || Losses || GF || GA || PTs || PB || GD || |- |Candar Fire || 20 || 3 || 3 || 103 || 50 || 63 || - || +53 |- |CF Ana les Villes || 13 || 5 || 8 || 76 || 67 || 44 || 19 || +9 |- |Rayal Maaris || 11 || 4 || 11 || 72 || 74 || 37 || 26 || -2 |- |New Atlantis Yankees || 8 || 5 || 13 || 83 || 88 || 29 || 34 || -5 |- |'Matser Division' || Wins || Draws || Losses || GF || GA || PTs || PB || GD || |- |Dantooine Jedi Knights || 12 || 2 || 12 || 80 || 76 || 38 || - || +4 |- |FC Polaris || 10 || 5 || 11 || 97 || 109 || 35 || 3 || -12 |- |Cartesian National || 10 || 2 || 14 || 78 || 83 || 32 || 6 || -5 |- |Extropian Borganisms || 9 || 5 || 12 || 82 || 91 || 32 || 6.5 || -9 |- |Persian Empire Hunters || 9 || 4 || 10 || 69 || 78 || 31 || 7 || -9 |- |'Copa Division' || Wins || Draws || Losses || GF || GA || PTs || PB || GD || |- |Emerchia Mariners || 11 || 7 || 8 || 91 || 88 || 40 || - || +3 |- |Jimmington Athletic || 10 || 5 || 11 || 66 || 75 || 35 || 5 || -9 |- |Crystal Palace || 10 || 3 || 13 || 71 || 73 || 33 || 7 || -2 |- |Glasgow Destinies || 9 || 4 || 13 || 78 || 87 || 31 || 9 || -11 |- Category:Roleplay Category:Sports